rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Whisperer
Description Whisperer (also known as Ultra Spy) is a class that specializes in the usage of the rapier, a weapon with moderate damage, high attack speed and substantial attack range second only to the spear branch. The first, and only, skill that you obtain from the Mother of Whispers is free; after you choose your Whisper path you must purchase your rapier and the remainder of your skills from the trainer inside of Castle Sanctuary. How to Obtain #Max out Spy. #Talk to the Mother of Whisperers located in the tundra and choose one skill to get. #Go to Castle Sanctuary, which is located in the tundra. #Talk to the Rapier trainer, found in the throne room of castle sanctuary, hidden behind a pillar. Each skill costs 350 silver (1400 silver total for the skills,and silver 1650 silver total for everything including the armor and rapier). Abilities ''- You can learn one of these skills from the Mother of Whispers.'' * The Wraith - Active ''- '''Teleport to the location of your cursor. You can only teleport in the shadows or when it's night. You can stand in the shadow and teleport in a sunny area though. * '''The Shadow - ''Active ''- '''Upon equipping this skill, you become invisible indefinitely. If you move too much with the skill equipped it will be unequipped automatically and you will become visible. Also Dzins can not see you with worlds pulse, neither can any druids. * '''The Soul - Passive -' Gives you infinite mana climb, but it's much slower than your normal climb. -'' These are the abilities the rapier trainer will teach you.'' * '''Rapier Training - ''Passive - ''Allows you to buy the rapier. Rapier costs 50 silver and comes with a brand new combo, the last hit of m1 combo and the m2 both disarms non-soulbound weapons and the rapier has a long reach, only second to the spear branch. If you loose your rapier, you can always buy it again next to the rapier trainer. This is always the first skill a Whisperer obtains * 'Elegant Slash - ''Active ''- '''Slash the opponent multiple times in circular shaped cuts. (Does not proc enchant) has a 10-second cooldown. Small hitbox and leaves you severely open for attack if missed. Can be blocked. * '''Double Jump - ''Passive ''- '''Gives you the ability to jump twice. There is a 4-second cooldown. * '''Needle's Eye - Active -' The player gets into a samurai-like stance and lunges towards the opponent. This attack does multiple slashes onto the opponent and has a 10-second cooldown. Has a large hitbox. (Doesn't proc enchant) Can be blocked. Strength * Arguably the best mobility(with/without The Wraith) * Armour gives speed boost, climb boost, and cold resistance * Great with tomeless * Easy quest * Disarms people * Good for silver farming Weakness * Medium-Low damage. * A bit squishy * Bad at group fights, but great for getting out of them Notes * Whisperer armor costs 200 silver and the rapier costs 50 silver. * It techically cost 400 silvers to unlock the rapier (350 for buying the skill and 50 for the rapier) * The Rapier has a damage of ☆☆☆. * Despite Whisperer being a dagger class, Rapier gives Sword EXP. This means if you get heirloom from the collector in khei, when you come back to gaia, you get maxed orderly + sword exp instead of dagger exp. Therefore, the right class for you to go is Sigil Knight Commander because all you need to do is the sigil helmet quest. Therefore, you can max it before day 3 * Despite giving sword exp and using other sword assets, like the grip animation, rapier does not benefit from lord training. * This is likely the easiest Ultra Class to get, due to the fact that you only require the orderly gained from 5 Tespian Elixirs and 4 quests. All you really need to do to acquire this Ultra Class is farm silver for your skills. * LORE: A branch of Whisperers knocked off to a chaotic branch, that's why the "Mother" trainer of Ultra spies is Faceless. * Needle's Eye was added on 1/19/2020 * Through proper use of dashes you can combo Needle's Eye into Elegant Slash. * The shadow path is very overpowered in fights/ganks. This is due to the fact that if you spam it while running you will go invisible for a 1.5 seconds then reappear. This kind of looks like someone is spamming the faceless dash but it lasts slightly longer. You can go so far as to pretend your attacking from the right, shadow, then go to the left and reappear behind them to get some solid damage in. * As of recent updates, adding Needle's Eye and buffing Shadow, Spy no longer has to fully rely on tomeless to get solid damage. * The Shadow is less useful in Khei as your purity circles will still show. Gallery Category:Classes